Cementitious products such as concrete slabs are typically poured into a prepared form or foundation. Generally, these concrete slabs, such as slabs on ground or slabs on metal deck, dry or cure in a top-down manner, meaning that the uppermost portion of the slab will dry before the bottommost portion of the slab. This drying behavior typically causes slabs to exhibit some degree of deformation, such as warping, due to formation of a moisture gradient through the thickness (e.g., depth) of the slab. As a slab dries, an exposed top surface undergoes drying shrinkage while concrete in the lower portion of the slab does not shrink, or does not shrink in a corresponding manner. This differential shrinkage may result in a raising of the slab edges at joints and cracks. Commonly referred to as slab “curling,” this distortion often requires remedial work, such as grinding and/or the application of a leveling course, to re-profile the concrete slab surface in preparation for the finish flooring.